Tower of Terror
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Itachi and Kisame go on tower of terror. Is Itachi scared!


Itachi clung onto Kisame's arm when the lights went out

Itachi clung onto Kisame's arm when the TV went out unexpectedly. Kisame looked down at Itachi, surprised. "Itachi . . .?" He asked. Itachi looked up at him, face flushed. He had to think of an excuse and fast, he couldn't let Kisame know that he, the fearless Uchiha that murdered his whole clan and many others, was scared of a ride. A ride that even an eight year old wasn't afraid of.

"A guy eyed me and he was checking me out. I just wanted him to think that I'm off limits." Itachi replied. Kisame shrugged, he didn't mind.

Everyone in the room began walking through the doors and Itachi was still clinging to his partner's arm. They found themselves once again waiting in a line. Itachi watched as the people ahead of him went into the elevators. He didn't want to go on. He never wanted to go on but Kisame insisted that they'd go on. Unfortunately if he had told him that he didn't want to go on, Kisame would suspect him of being scared. He didn't want to seem weak to Kisame. "Itachi . . . I know that people may be checking you out but can you refrain from squeezing my arm so tightly." Itachi let go. He had forgotten that he was still holding onto him.

When they finally got into the elevator, Itachi began to get even more frightened. After everyone was buckled in, the doors closed slowly. They began to rise up and Itachi immediately clung onto Kisame's arm. He had no idea what was going to happen, he had never been on the ride before. "Itachi? What's with you?" Kisame asked, concerned. Itachi froze. He had no excuse. He couldn't even see the other people at this point. Luckily for him a screen like thing came on so he couldn't talk. It was a hallway, a very eerie hallway. In zapped ghosts, apparently of the people who used to live there. They disappeared and then the focus went to the door all the way at the end of the hallway. Itachi gripped tighter and Kisame made no effort to stop him.

Suddenly a swirling black and white vortex came around the door as it seemed to near them. The elevator rose up. Now they were actually moving forward. On the sidelines were very weird, strange things. The 'twilight zone' Itachi suspected. When they got to the end it was very dark and that's when Itachi held onto Kisame the hardest. He was afraid of the ride breaking down and him plummeting to his death. He began to shake as a voice began to say something. Suddenly he could see. He could see the whole park. Every person looked like ants. This moment was short lived for the elevator then started to go down at an alarming rate.

Itachi closed his eyes and actually screamed. He couldn't tell if Kisame was screaming too for all he could hear was his screams. Suddenly the elevator stopped, rose up some more then fell down again, making Itachi scream again. After a few more, the drops began to get slower and less fast. Before he knew it, it was over. The lights came back on and soon after he unbuckled the seatbelt. Slowly he got up, making sure not to start shaking in front of Kisame.

He let go of Kisame even though he didn't want to. As he walked, Kisame walked behind him, snickering; Itachi could hear. The screen with the pictures of the event was up ahead. Itachi didn't want to see it, more importantly he didn't want Kisame to see it. "C'mon Kisame, we don't have all day, we have other rides to go on." Itachi said, attempting to pull Kisame away from the direction of the picture. He tried but to no avail. Kisame went to see the picture. Kisame smirked. "Come on Kisame!" Itachi said, face beet red. Kisame turned around and stopped Itachi from going any further.

"Wait, I want to buy this picture." He said. Itachi would've slapped him if there weren't so many people around. How dare he?

"No." Itachi said, glaring at Kisame with his sharingan. Kisame had gotten so used to that that he wasn't even scared of the sharingan anymore. He knew Itachi would never use it on him. Kisame shrugged and started walking toward the register to go buy the picture. Itachi would've tried to get him away but he didn't want to cause a huge disturbance. So there he stood, flustered and angry that he couldn't do a thing. He couldn't stop Kisame from buying it.

Kisame got back and opened up the folder. He showed a blown up picture of what he saw on the screen. Itachi looked away. "Go to hell Kisame."


End file.
